Damu
Damu is the founder and first leader of the Scorpion Den who appears in The Dawn of the Tribes. History Born to the first clutch of Tausi, former leader of the Sandwing Camp, he was the second hatched. He always saw himself in a different light than most dragons; He thought he deserved the best, just because he lived and breathed. He was away from Tiye as a dragonet, never finding out she was his sister. Seeing that if she could become leader of the camp, so could he. This caused him to work even harder to prove himself, but to no avail. As he grew, so did his jealousy and hate. He eventually snapped when he and Tausi were alone in their den. Tausi told him that he would never be leader of the camp, causing Damu to attack her, slitting her throat open and killing her. He then left her body in the den, only to be discovered by Tiye, who he then lied to about the cause of their mother's death. This caused Tiye to become leader of the camp with a supposed murder on her shoulders. [[The Dawn of the Tribes|'The Dawn of the Tribes']] Damu first appears during an Outclaw attack on the Sandwing Camp. He snarls at Tiye, taunting her. He then shows her the body of her deputy, Naibu, who he had brutally killed. When Tiye asks what he's doing at the camp, he throws his head back in laughter, claiming that he's there for her place as leader of the camp. When Waterlily confronts him, he snarls at her that he wants Tiye dead. When Sapphire attempts to blast him with her frost breath, Tiye stops her, revealing that Damu is her brother. Damu panics at this knowledge, fleeing and ordering the Outclaws to retreat. He appears later, although not in physical form, in Angelfish's dream; Where he flings Galaxywatcher into a mob of scavengers. Damu is mentioned when Mflame and Tiye reunite. Mfalme remarks that Damu is a horrible dragon and must be defeated before he can take any more innocent lives. As the camp leaders rally outside the Outclaw Den, Damu roars in the face of a scout, refusing to accept that his headquarters is surrounded. When the scout claims they must surrender, Damu snaps at him that they aren't doing anything of the sort. When the lookout begins to insult Damu for betraying them, Damu smacks the scout sending him flying as Tiye and the others enter the Outclaw Den. When Tiye demands for her dragons back, Damu points to a wall of Outclaws behind him, saying that they think he's their leader and will back up his will to the end. Damu growls as several dragons leave the crowd behind him to rejoin Tiye and her army. Seeing as he's now outnumbered, he begins to press Tiye with the topic of Tausi's death, forcing Tiye to lie and say she killed her. As Tiye resists Damu's manipulation, he forces her up a ramp and onto the outer wall of the city. The lashes out at her, claiming she's guilty of treason, and she slips onto the side of the wall, lightning striking beneath her. Damu then sinks his claws into Tiye' talons, about to fling her to her death in the fire below. He then admits that he killed Tausi, not Tiye. Tiye then flings herself at him and the fight against the Outclaws breaks out. Damu is mentioned by Scorpion when he claims he's Damu's son. Damu is one of the dragons to stop fighting and look up at the roar at the return of Featherwing and the other general's forces. He is mentioned by Featherwing when she enters the fortress while looking for Galaxywatcher. She states that Damu's on the run and the camp leaders are winning the battle. Galaxywatcher sees Damu sneaking away from the fight and chases him back into the city, determined not to let him get away. She eventually corners him inside the fortress, forcing him to retreat to the roof to attempt to avoid her. Damu is frozen with fear as the Nightwing leader draws closer. Scorpion appears, calling after his father and attempts to attack Galaxywatcher to protect him, failing to do so. Damu uses this chance to lunge at her. She catches him by the forearm and flings him from the top of the fortress, causing him to crash into the roof of a stone building below, killing him. His corpse is shown in the epilogue as Scorpion and Spearmint find him in the building. Scorpion states that he was his only true parent, having never truly known his mother. [[The Star Trail|'The Star Trail''']] WIP Personality WIP Appearance WIP Trivia *He is the ancestor of Qibli, Queen Thorn, and Sunny. WIP Category:SandWings Category:Males Category:Mentally Unwell Category:Work In Progress Category:Characters Category:Status (Royalty) Category:Status (Leader) Category:Content (Queen Seaglass of the Seawings)